The Rain
by Heart Of Gold xox
Summary: No one likes the rain. It can only cause bad things right? It makes you cold, sick and wet. Then why would such a hot headed gym leader not be able to get enough of it, maybe it has something to do with the future Pokemon master. Romantic one shot. Pokeshipping- Ash x Misty


**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokmon or its amazing characters ...yet! mwahahaha!**

**Here's a little one shot I have wanted to do for a while. Pokeshipping obviously. Please, Please, Please ...**

**Review!**

**The Rain**

No one ever understood why I the fiery haired Pokémon trainer loved rain as

much as I do. Hell sometimes I didn't even understand it myself. Maybe it was

just my love of water in general. Maybe it was because in drops it looked like a

delicate crystal. Maybe it was the way it soothed my skin when it landed on

me. Like I said no one understood why I would sit at the window when it rains

and just stare out mesmerized by it.

Deep at the back of my mind I knew though. It was around this time last year

he left on another journey.

_**Flashback**_

_The rain pounding on to the earth. Drowning it with its heavy waves. We _

_walked to crossroads where he would start his new journey. The walk there was _

_quite for me it was not wanting to ruin our time together and also I would have _

_no idea what to say if I wanted to say something. For him however he seemed _

_to be thinking hard about something. I was soaked to my skin but I couldn't _

_care less. If I wasn't allowed come with him I could at least say goodbye to my _

_best friend as he set off on adventure. With new Pokémon, new friends and _

_new ..girls. But I shoved those jealous thoughts aside right here right now it _

_was just me and Ash._

_We finally reached the crossroads. The atmosphere still quite around us. The _

_only sound heard was the pattering of rain. Pikachu must have sensed the _

_tension between us and made an excuse to go check the path ahead of them. _

_Ash finally looked up from under his league hat, drops hanging off it tip. This _

_allowed me to look into his warm friendly warm brown eyes that could always _

_make me feel safe. I just couldn't believe he was leaving me again it had felt _

_like he had just come back yesterday. This brought tears to my eyes. I hoped he _

_would mistake them for rain but not even Ash is that dense. I closed my eyes _

_not even being to look at him without a fresh set ready to fall down my cheeks. _

_I felt his arms engulf me in one his heart-warming hugs. I snuggled my head _

_into the crook of his neck just taking in his scent._

_But he did pull away keeping his hands resting on my shoulders "This isn't _

_goodbye" he says seriously "Then what is it?" He never does answer my _

_question he just smiles at me leans in kisses my lips gently. I'm so shocked I _

_don't even get the chance to kiss back before he pulls away. "Just think of me _

_when it rains. I know I'll never get you out of my head after this. There's no way _

_I can leave you, Remember that" He gives me one of his boyish grins and then _

_he's gone._

_**End of Flashback**_

I touch my lips absentmindedly thinking about it. Maybe I love the rain that

much because it always brings him to mind and how one day he will come back to me.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't see the shadowy figure walk towards my

house. But when I do I see the yellow mouse perched on his shoulder that

league hat covering his damp Raven hair. The sight of him makes me run

straight for the door. Ignoring every other thought in my head I run to him and

meet him halfway landing in his steady embrace. He smiles down at me "Your

back" I whisper unbelievingly "I told you the last time we saw each other that

there's no way I can leave you" The rain just got heavier as he spoke. But I

didn't care I couldn't care how wet or sick I got. It would be so worth it.

My breath caught as he moved my damp hair out of my face. I'm so eager I don't

even hesitate in throwing my arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to

meet mine. He picks me up like I was as light as a feather and I automatically

wrap my legs around his waist. As he pulls away but his smile falters "It's raining,

we better get inside" I look at him curiously " Why ever should we do that?"

"because we'll get wet" he says looking down at our clothes. I just grin at

him "Then we get wet" He grins again capturing my lips in a heartfelt kiss. Out

of the blue though the rain stopped and We both looked up to see the most

beautiful colours to spread across the now azure blue sky. It just made our

smiles grow wider looking at it and then at each other.

I guess when I think about it. It was never the rain that I loved. It was the way it

could change from plain drops of water like a simple friendship and turn

into something as breathtaking as rainbow.

**Review!**


End file.
